An Unexpected Gift
by A Romantic Inclination
Summary: For his birthday, Roxas gets a doll. But not just any doll. It resembles someone he's met before... once, in a dream... Rated M for later chappies. Akuroku, don't like, then don't read. A bit of AU, as well.
1. Chapter 1

Roxas stared at the open box, its brightly colored wrappings falling to the ground like butterflies. Very flamboyant butterflies. Olette tapped him on the shoulder and said, "So, what do you think of your birthday present Roxas? Do you like it?"

"Uh... yeah. It's great." He managed, not wanting to upset his new girlfriend. He and Olette had been going out for nearly a month now, and he really liked her, but he had to question her sanity after she bought him this. It was a doll, with fiery red hair and emerald green eyes. It had diamond shaped tattoos beneath its eyes, and it wore a black robe.

Olette beamed and said, "See, I knew you'd love him. Isn't he just adorable? I mean, not as adorable as you, of course," she added, nuzzling Roxas's neck. He blushed at the contact, but smiled and returned the nuzzling. Something bothered him about the gift, other than the fact that he was much too old to play with dolls(not that he would ever admit he had). He could've sworn he had seen the redhead somewhere else before...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Roxas was cold. He shivered and looked around for something warmer than what he had on- nothing. He frowned. How had that happened? No matter- he saw a black lump that appeared to be a blanket, or maybe a robe. That would certainly warm him up. He headed toward the lump, but his spirits sank when he realized the blanket/robe was already occupied by _him_. The man rolled over and smiled up at him, his beautiful green eyes making Roxas's insides melt like chocolate in a microwave. _

_The red headed man smirked up at him. 'What's wrong, Roxy?' he cooed. 'Cold? You can snuggle up inside with me if you want.'_

_Roxas humphed. "Yeah, you wish, A-"_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Roxas snapped up in his bed and stared at the doll he was clutching. It was the guy from his dream- he had been having dreams with him in them for the past few weeks, some of them strange, some of them more... PG-13, he was ashamed to say. He had often woken up with his sheets damp and sticky, his face slick with sweat. Often he had been extremely embarrassed, and was glad that none of those had happened while he had had Olette sleep over. Luckily his body was smart enough to resist another 24 hours.

Roxas had never been completely satisfied with his dreams, however; not even the PG-13 ones. He had never heard the man's name past the first syllable. He knew the name had to be in his mind somewhere, and he had thought of all the names he knew that started with 'A'- Alan, Adam, Alexander, Alec, but none of them triggered his memories.

He moaned and got out of bed, still holding the doll. Glancing down, he groaned. Morning wood. Perfect. This was basically the last thing he needed right now, as he found it more than a little strange that he had been having dreams about a doll he had never seen before. Roxas snorted and tossed the doll on top of the toilet and climbed into the shower, letting the water run cold.

He heard a laughing sound from behind him. _'Wow, Roxy. If I had known that seeing me made you this horny, I'd make my appearances a little more frequent.'_

Roxas whipped around, scanning the room around him through the glass shower door. No one was in there but him and the doll. It was in his head, then. But why had he called himself by the redhead dream guy's nickname?

_'Dream guy? Why Roxy, I'm flattered. I had no idea that you were so attracted to me. Oh, wait; yes I did.'_

"Shut up," Roxas muttered, hitting his fist on the wall. "You don't exist. You are just a doll. You can't talk."

_'Well, obviously I can, or we wouldn't be having this conversation. Unless, of course, you're a fruit loop. Tasty. Speaking of which, do you wanna know why you woke up like you did this morning?'_

Roxas let out an otherworldly shriek and leapt out of the shower. He went over to the doll proceeded to rip it apart, tearing off it's arms, legs, and head. Stuffing flew everywhere, sticking to Roxas's wet skin, and to the floor. He sat there for a while, panting in rage, and was satisfied when the voice didn't speak again.

No, this time it was more vibrant.

"Well, well, Roxy," purred the voice. "I didn't think you had it in you."

-----------------------

A/N: Lol Cliff. XD , a new story. And yaoi, as well.:3

I got this idea from an episode of the Twilight Zone. This guy's ventriloquist dummy comes to life. this is slightly less creepy, though. I hope, anyway. :/

And also, if it's in italics in this chapter, it's a dream. Or Axel talking. Unless it was the very end, in which he bursts out of the doll when Roxas shreds it to peices. :D And oh, is he smexeh. XD

And I'm seriously sorry about my DN and Twilight stories. Seriously. I like, lost all the stuff I wrote. D:

Anyway, Kingdom Hearts, Roxas, Axel, and everyone else belong to Square and Disney. Not me. I also am getting no profit from this. Because I don't own it. Yeah.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, well, Roxy," purred the voice. "I didn't think you had it in you."

Roxas stiffened. Slowly he turned and was met with (again came the shame) possibly the sexiest man he had ever lain eyes on. He had seen him earlier, of course, in doll form, but his fully stretched out, lithe form was about ten times better. His black cloak was unzipped partially, revealing a slice of smooth, slightly muscled abdomen. His hair was slightly ruffled, but it still remained in its normal pointy shape, and his eyes seemed to be an even brighter shade of green, and he seemed to be slimmer and more in shape. Roxas felt his mouth drop open slightly, and as seeing the man's full form left him slightly 'brain-missing', he made no attempt to close it again.

The man smirked at him. "What's the matter, Roxy? You look like you've seen a ghost." Slowly(and was that a hint of a seductive swing to his hips?), the man walked over to him knelt down, Roxas's face just inches from the redhead's nose. Roxas's face turned as red as his ex-doll's hair, and said ex-doll's smirk grew. He leaned in closer, until their lips were almost touching. Roxas felt his eyes flutter closed, and his lips parted.

"What is your name?" murmured Roxas.

Axel frowned. He was about to get a kiss out of his new blonde playmate, and then this. His frown disappeared when he realized that it would be for the best. The blonde would probably be moaning it later.

He leaned in a little further and whispered into the blonde's ear, "It's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" He growled as the blonde yelled, "AXEL!"

Axel grimaced and calmly said, "Yes. Axel." He sat back on his haunched and gave Roxas an Eskimo kiss. "And you are Roxas." he smiled.

Roxas couldn't believe it. Finally, the name that had been eluding him for so long. And it fit perfectly- _Axel_. It rolled of the tongue-it was strong and seductive at the same time. Just like the owner. "But I don't understand- how did you turn into a person? You were a dream, and then my doll..." Roxas said, the lack of space between he and Axel was making blood rush to his face, and other... regions. It was also making it very hard to talk.

"Mmm..." murmured Axel, rubbing his face in Roxas's dripping hair. "I'm not entirely sure." He began to nibble at Roxas's ear. "But I think that you simply wished me into existence." Again, he added mentally. Roxas cried out suddenly- Axel had moved to his neck, and was nipping and sucking at the supple, sensitive flesh, leaving a mark.

"So, do you remember my dreams? And what happened in them?" Roxas asked, biting back a moan as Axel moved his ministrations further down, lapping at the boy's clavicle.

"But of course," replied the redhead. He looked up and smirked. "And I especially love the naughty parts." Roxas's blush deepened another shade, and he attempted to stammer out an explanation, but Axel shushed him with a finger. " D'you know what part I liked best about your dream last night, Roxy?" the redhead whispered huskily. He smiled and went even lower , until he reached the fold of Roxas's towel, which, quite unsurprisingly, was becoming an annoyance for the redhead. Especially since he could see the tent in it growing. He leaned up and smashed his mouth against Roxas's, slipping his tongue inside the blonde's mouth while undoing the towel wrapped around Roxas's thin waist. Wrapping his hand around Roxas's erection and pumping slowly. Roxas moaned, and unintentionally bucked his hips. Axel smiled into the kiss, and reached up to grab Roxas's hair and pull him deeper into the passionate kiss. Roxas was only too eager to comply. Until he heard a knock on the door, and a familiar voice called out, "Hey, Roxas, where are you? We were supposed to go to the beach with Pence and Hayner!"

"Shit," hissed Roxas. "Olette."

--------------------------------------

A/N: Oh noes! Roxas's girlfriend is about to catch him doing naughty things with his doll. Who turned into a person. D:

Cha, so I gave you guys some very light smut. XD And when I say light, I mean light. XP

EDIT: I was just fixing this ( a mega thanks to SarahHyan for correcting my spelling :D), and as I was reading over the part when Roxas was thinking about Axel's name, I realized it could mildly allude to naughty things done with the mouth, which I found hilarious. Partly because I'm immature, and partly because it's late. XD

Kingdom Hearts, Axel, Roxas, Hayner, Pence, Ollette, and all those others belong to Square and Disney. Not me. D:


	3. Chapter 3

"Shit," Roxas swore. "Olette."

Axel looked at him with quirked eyebrows. "Who?"

Roxas looked up and said, 'My girlfriend. The one who gave you to me-" He stared with horror at the torn up doll on the floor and moaned, 'Oh, god, she's gonna _kill_me! And then break up with me!" He took a piece of the doll's hair and its arm in his hands and tried desperately not to panic.

"Well, so what? You don't need her. You have me." Axel said, leaning over to to tilt Roxas's fallen chin up. He smiled and pecked the boy on the cheek. "What say you, that we just forget about that little disturbance," he purred, brushing back Roxas's quickly drying hair, "and continue on with what we were doing?" He reached down again to grab Roxas, but found his hand slapped away. He looked at the boy in shock, and found the blonde staring at him angrily.

"Now, you listen." Roxas hissed. "What we were doing just now? It will never happen again, because it is disgusting and wrong. Do you understand me?" After Axel had carefully nodded, he continued, "Now, I am going to get dressed, and you are going to find a way to get back in that doll so my girlfriend- who I adore more than you, might I add- doesn't break up with me. Yes?"

Axel sighed and nodded. He stood up and offered Roxas his hand to help him up, which was batted away again. Axel scowled, and said, "Fine. Go have fun with your little girlfriend. I'll fix the stupid doll." And with that he skulked out of the bathroom.

Roxas sighed and stood up. After hurriedly drying his hair and running through it with a comb, he walked out of the bathroom cautiously, making sure Axel was nowhere to be found. Heaving a relieved sigh, he went over to his dresser and pulled out his shirt. He was having trouble tugging it down all the way- it continued to stick to his sweat dampened skin. He swore and considered just wearing a hoodie and no shirt at all, he felt hands reach out and tug it down for him.

Shit. "Olette?" he whispered. He hoped desperately that she hadn't seen the destoryed doll on the turned and was met with a most welcome sight.

"Well, of course, silly," she giggled. "Who else would it be?" She smiled and winked. "You'd better put some pants on, though, or else we won't make it to the beach in time!"

Roxas smiled and said, "Yeah. Just wait outside, and I'll be right there, okay?" He gave her a kiss on the forehead and she grinned back. Skipping out the door, Olette called out behind her, "Oh, and bring your new doll! I want to show him to the others!"

Roxas felt his stomach drop to the floor, and he tittered nervously. "Oh, yeah, of course." he called back shakily. Olette smiled cutely and skipped out the door. Roxas groaned and leaned his head against the wall. Now he was really screwed. If only Axel had had some more time-

"Here," said a voice, and a black gloved hand shoved something in his face. "It took me a while, but I managed to get the doll from the store. I had to get some money from your savings. Sorry." Roxas looked up and saw Axel sulking against the wall glaring at the floor. Roxas felt a pang of guilt, so he gently laid a hand on Axel's shoulder and said, "Hey. Thanks for... this." he waved the doll around a bit. Axel looked up, and Roxas gasped a bit. Axel's eyes were no longer the bright shade they had been before- now they were dull with something. Perhaps sadness? Roxas shook his head a bit. That was impossible. He was a doll- a living one, but a doll nonetheless. Dolls couldn't feel things.

"You should put your pants on," the redhead said bitterly. "Your girlfriend is waiting for you." Roxas nodded, and proceeded to search through his dresser. Slowly, he pulled his pants on, never looking up at Axel. When he was finished, he did glance over his shoulder- but the redhead was gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel watched Roxas and his dearest _Olette_- skanky little hussy, Axel thought bitterly- walk down the street until they disappeared from view. The redhead felt a sinking in his chest as he saw how truly happy the blonde boy was with her. He had loved the boy from the first dream they had shared, had loved everything about him- how adorable he was when he was annoyed, how his hair would curl up at the ends just so; how sweet his moans were, how he was so quick to turn red and how he stammered when he was nervous. Axel sighed and turned away from the window and surveyed Roxas's room. He sat on the bed and pondered what he was supposed to do. He lay back on the bed and felt his eyes droop. Oh, Roxas, he thought. If only I could tell you how much you mean to me...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas laughed and dumped another bucketful of sand on a sleeping Pence. Olette looked up and whispered, "Won't he be mad when he wakes up?" She still patted the sand down a little tighter.

"Well, it'll serve him right for falling asleep! He's been annoying us about this trip for months- he should at least be awake for it," Hayner said decidedly, and poured more sand over their slumbering friend's feet. Roxas snickered, and, surveying the team's handiwork, decided it was time to awaken Pence. He put a finger to his lips and reached over, flicking Pence on the nose. Hard.

With a yelp, the boy's eyes opened and he tried to sit up, but with the amount of sand on top of him, that was practically impossible. He started to whine, and Roxas laughed along with Hayner and Olette, but he felt his head growing heavy and his eyelids began to droop, as if he were going to sleep...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Axel moaned and rolled over. He was dreaming, which he noticed that Roxas was there. He grinned and sat up. Well, this was a dream.... and it wasn't like Roxas was ever going to find out if he did anything naughty with his dream form..._

_With a predatory smile, Axel stood and walked seductively toward the blonde. "Prepare yourself, Roxy," he breathed. "You are about to have the best time of your life..."_

_--------------------------------------------_

A/N: Ha ha more cliff hangers. I will fore warn you, though: most of the next chapter is going to be a lemon, me thinks. And not just like last chapter lemon, I mean full on sex lemon. Oh yeah. :D

I feel bad for Roxas though- he's gonna be smexed up in front of his friends/girlfriend (who won't have a clue what's going on) which is going to be embarrassing as hell, I can assure you. X3

Kingdom Hearts, Axel, Roxas, Olette, and the rest belong to Square Enix and Disney. Not me.

EDIT: Wow. I am an idiot. So, I got this review from Axelsgurl, and what she said was completely true. She quoted the paragraph where Roxas tells off Axel and said: "this upset me very was cruel and i disagree with that offensive comment about it being disgusting and gay is not wrong  
or disgusting. and him saying he adores ollete more was cruel,and made me hate Roxas more. Axel deserves better." And I would like to say one thing:** I am not saying that being gay is wrong or disgusting or bad.**

I know that sounds retarded because I'm the one who wrote it, but hear me out: Roxas is freaking out; I mean, come on, some random guy just pops out of this doll that his beloved girlfriend got him, and is trying to have sex with him, basically. He's a little nervous and freaked out about that, and then Olette almost comes in his house and catches him. Besides, he's been freaking out about the dreams (the naughty ones) since he started having them, and he doesn't understand why he's having them. He says those cruel things to get Axel to stay away from him because then everything would go back to normal and Roxas can have some peace again. And Axel does deserve better, I agree on that as well. And he'll get it.

So, if I offended anyone, I am so, so, **so** sorry and I can assure that was not my intention. (If I was into bashing gay people why would I be writing yaoi?) So, yeah. If you want to hate me for all eternity, I understand because I kind of hate myself too. It was stupid of me not to have thought people would be offended. I beg forgiveness.


	4. Chapter 4: Teh LEMON

_Axel moaned and rolled over. He was dreaming, which he noticed that Roxas was there. He grinned and sat up. Well, this was a dream.... and it wasn't like Roxas was ever going to find out if he did anything naughty with his dream form..._

_With a predatory smile, Axel stood and walked seductively toward the blonde. "Prepare yourself, Roxy," he breathed. "You are about to have the best time of your life..."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's wrong with him?" Olette cried, leaning over Roxas, her eyes clouded over with tears.

"I-I don't know," stammered Hayner. "it's like he just fell asleep..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Roxas groaned and sat up. He frowned and looked around confusedly- this wasn't the beach. This was a plain white room, with no furniture but a queen sized bed. He had to be dreaming- but why? He hadn't felt remotely tired at the beach, he had just...collapsed. Which didn't make sense..._

_"Prepare yourself, Roxy," came a hiss behind him. "You are about to have the best time of your life." The hair on the back of Roxas's neck stood up: Axel was in his dream too. Damnit, he thought. Why must I think of him every twenty minutes? Roxas turned and saw the redhead a mere few feet from him, looking somewhat maniacal. His face was twisted up into an evil, Cheshire cat-like grin, and there was a look of malicious lust in his emerald eyes. Roxas felt his eyes grow wide and he desperately began to scoot back on his bottom. Axel looked a little insane, which probably wasn't a good thing._

_Axel frowned as Roxas began his crazed backward scoot, and took several long steps to close the distance between the blonde by the arm, Axel yanked him to his feet and hugged him close to his chest. "If you don't understand in reality," he whispered, his voice tinged with bitterness and anger, "then I'll make you understand in my dreams,"_

_Roxas felt his heart begin to beat rapidly, fueling an adrenaline rush. He tried to struggle away from the redhead, but to no avail; Axel's grip was too stong. "Please," he croaked," I don't want this."_

_Axel smirked down at him "Maybe not now," he whispered, slowly inching towards Roxas's mouth, "but you will." And with that, he smashed their lips together._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Olette, Pence and Hayner were beginning to make the struggle to the train (Roxas in their arms) when their blonde friend began to struggle. He started moaning and thrashing about, kicking and lashing out with his arms, and the trio were so shocked that they almost dropped him.

"Quick, set him down!" shouted Hayner, and they laid him down as gently as possible on the side of the street. Thinking for a few moments, Hayner finally said, 'look, i'll go get some help. Pence, Olette, stay with him." He ran off.

Olette looked down at Roxas's face sadly and whispered, 'What is going on?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Roxas had by then quit struggling against the kiss- Axel's grip was too strong, his lips too enticing. It was only a dream, and it wasn't like anyone was going to find out about it. He had also worried about what he would say to Olette- he would seem crazy if he said he was leaving her for a doll that had come to life- but he had abruptly stopped caring after Axel's hand glided up his shirt. He let out a gasp as the taller man's fingers brushed his nipples, which immediately began to harden. They were immediately pinched and Roxas moaned. He wrapped his hands in Axel's hair, further pressing his body into the redhead's._

_Axel couldn't believe he had actually gotten this far, even with a dream version of Roxas. He had expected some more resistance than this, but he tried to channel his concentration to the smaller male, who was currently proving to be sexier than he had imagined. Axel slid his tongue into the eager boy's mouth and felt around, probing his gums and tongue, savoring the blonde's taste- a sensual mixture of sea salt ice cream and cinammon. Reaching his other hand down to Roxas's waist, he teased the shorter man's pants, slowly slipping his hands through his boxers and gently brushed his gloved fingers against the boys slowly stiffening cock. _

_Roxas gasped and groaned as Axel slid his hands down his pants and began to fondle his erection. He dug his nails into Axel's scalp, feeling a trickle of blood ooze out of the long, somewhat deep scratches he had made. Oops, Roxas thought deliriously._

_Axel hissed as he felt his head being ripped into. Blinded by mild pain, he accidentally bit down on Roxas's tongue, drawing blood. Well, fuck, thought Axel._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olette looked up as the ambulance came tearing down the street, and she nearly started to sob in relief. Roxas had finally stopped thrashing around, but then he had become rigid and began to moan, and just now, his mouth had began to bleed. Olette was beginning to think he might be dying. But the ambulance brought new home. "Oh, thank God," she whispered, smiling. Hayner had come through after all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Roxas didn't care about the blood-Axel's blood- that was slowly oozing down his fingers and making the red locks even redder; he didn't care about the blood- his own blood-seeping from his bitten tongue. All he cared about was ripping off those damn pants of his. They had been pressing on his swollen cock, making it harder and harder for him not to beg for Axel to take him- repeatedly. Not that he was against that, necessarily._

_Axel was surprised; he hadn't expected the blonde to have held out this long- he had been pumping the blonde's engorged member for a bit longer than he expected. He decided to try plan B. Breaking the kiss, he knelt to the ground and ripped Roxas's pants and boxers to the ground._

_Roxas moaned as the blast of cold air hit his swollen erection; he moaned louder- practically screamed- as he felt Axel's hot mouth cover his head. _

_Axel felt himself grow hard hearing the blonde moan like that. Abandoning any restraint he had had previously, he took Roxas's entire length in his mouth until his face met Roxas's pubic hair. His actions were rewarded by a scream of "AXEL!" He smirked, and bobbed his head up and down, running his tongue over Roxas's head. He winced as he felt the younger male's nails scrape his scratches again, and decided to punish him. Pulling his mouth away, he stood again and pulled the blonde into another kiss. _

_Roxas whined into the kiss and tried to push Axel's head back down. Instead, he felt the redhead chuckle and scoop him off of the floor and carry him to the bed._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nnngh!" moaned Roxas arching his back.

"Oh my god!" Pence said, looking at his friend in shock. "What is happening to him?"

The ambulance worker frowned, and, somewhat embarrassed, said, "Well, I'm not exactly sure, but... I think he's having a wet dream."

Hayner, Pence, and Olette stared at each other. "_What?!_"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Roxas moaned, arching his back against the redhead's touch. They were both completely nude now. Axel licked his tongue again, and rubbed their erections together, earning another moan from the blonde. Roxas broke the kiss and panted, "Please... Axel. No... no more teasing. Just... fuck me already."_

_Axel grinned at the request, and, only too eager to comply, forced three fingers into the blonde's mouth. "Suck." he commanded, and began to pump Roxas's cock with a new determination._

_Roxas complied, groaning and bucking against Axel's skilled fingers. Licking around the tips of the redhead's fingers, he wondered what he would possibly need them for. Oh well, he thought, probing between the digits, I guess I'll find out soon._

_Axel licked his lips at the sight of the blonde eagerly licking his fingers, but maintained his composure (what was left of it) and withdrew them. Quickly, while it was still wet, he gently pushed his index finger in Roxas's entrance. The blonde cried out in pain. Axel winced, but continued, gently going in and out. After a few minutes, the blonde seemed to relax, so Axel added another finger. He scissored and stretched the boy's entrance until his probing digits brushed Roxas's prostrate. The blonde moaned loudly and arched his back. Taking this as a cue to go further, Axel added a third finger and hit the same spot repeatedly._

_Roxas was seeing stars. Axel's pumping and sucking could never amount to this... this feeling of absolute pleasure. Suddenly, Axel's fingers took it a bit too far, and he came with a shouted cry of, "Aahh-xel!", spilling himself on the redhead's hand._

_Axel glanced down at his dripping hand. Perfect, he thought, and slathered himself with Roxas's seed, groaning as he did so. He positioned himself at the tip of Roxas's entrance and looked to the blonde for approval. Roxas, still somewhat in orgasm mode, nodded weakly. Slowly, almost too slowly for his tastes, Axel slid in, hissing in pleasure. God, the boy was so _tight_! He licked his lips in concentration, trying not to fuck the boy senseless all at once._

_Roxas clenched his fists in the redheads hair and shut his eyes tightly- this was painful. Slowly- but still causing a bit of pain- he felt Axel begin to thrust in and out of him, moaning, "Oooh, Roxas," and then he felt it again: the touch of Axel's cock brushed against his sweet spot again and Roxas moaned, "Oh, therree, Axel," and with that prompt, Axel began to go faster._

_Axel began to thrust faster, grunting, "Roxas, Roxas, in time with his thrusts. Flipping the blonde onto his stomach and forcing him onto his knees, he found he was able to go faster. God, the blonde was so _good_he could barely stand it- all his sexy moans of "Oooh, _Axel_," and "Oh, go _harder_, Axel,"; the adorable innocence and hot tightness of his virginity. Reaching around the blonde's quivering hips, he grabbed Roxas's stiff cock and jacked him off in time with the thrusts and Axel's moans._

_Roxas was basically done the second Axel grabbed his combination was too much- his prostrate being pounded against, the redhead's husky, sexy grunts of his name, the mere fact that a sexy redhead was pounding into his prostrate. Axel had only been pumping him for about a minute when Roxas came. Feeling himself tighten on the older male's engorged cock, he screamed, "Oh, Axel, _YES!_" and spilled his seed all over the crisp, white bedspread._

_Axel yelled as he felt the blonde clamp around him. He quickened his thrusts and finally came deep inside the young male, moaning something completely incomprehensible. Panting, he collapsed on the bed and attempted to pull Roxas close to him- but the boy was gone._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, Axel, _**YES**_!: screamed Roxas, making his friends and the nearby nurse jump slightly. The nurse glared at the blonde and said, "You see? You were panicking over nothing. Now if you'll excuse me, I have actually sick people to take care of."

As she turned to walk away, Olette caught her arm and said, "But, he just collapsed! He was fine, and then he just fell over!" She looked up at the nurse with pleading eyes. "Please," she whispered, "I don't want him to be hurt."

The nurse shook he off. "He'll be fine. There's an escort waiting for you and your friend outside." And she left.

Olette looked down at Roxas sadly. "Please be okay," she whispered, clutching his hand. She wouldn't notice until later that a large white stain had completely covered the front of his pants.

------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Do you like the lemon? Sorry it was so weird and it kept switching points of view, but... I like it that way. ^^ I hope it wasn't bad though... it was my first attempt at writing a lemon, so feedback is appreciated.

I have to say, I feel kinda bad for Olette and the gang- they were all worried about Roxas and there wasn't even anything wrong with him- except for the fact that whenever Axel falls asleep- well, I won't give anything away. :3

Kingdom Hearts, Axel, Roxas, Olette, Hayner, and Pence belong to Square and Disney. The bitchy nurse belongs to me, though. XD


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry. very, very sorry that I have not yet updated this. D: Midterms and such. Most of which I failed because instead of studying I wrote this. I consider it time well wasted, honestly. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to Square and Disney.

---------------------------------------------

Roxas yawned and sat up, stretching. He had had the most fantastic dream last night- not that he'd ever admit it. He smirked inwardly- that dream was just going to be his own dirty, fabulous little secret. He shifted to get out and bed and winced. Ow- his ass hurt. That was weird...

"Oh, cool, you're up," said a voice to his right. Roxas looked over and saw Pence standing awkwardly near his bed. Looking to his left, he saw an oddly distraught looking Olette and a very annoyed looking Hayner. "We were pretty worried, dude. You just collapsed on the beach, and-"

Roxas slapped a palm to his forehead. _The beach!_He moved his hand to the back of his head, rubbing it sheepishly. "Wow. I must look like a hypocrite, right?" he said, laughing. "There I was making fun of Pence for falling asleep and then I just pass out on you guys. Sorry." he chuckled once more, nervously. He didn't like the way Hayner was glaring at him right now.

"Who is she?" Olette spoke for the first time, her voice low and dark. She looked up at Roxas, her bangs just barely shading her tear filled eyes. "Is she prettier than me? Thinner? Huh? What is it?"

Roxas stared at her, confused. "What? What do you mean 'Wh-'"

Olette stood up suddenly, nearly upending his bedside table, and screamed, "You know damn well '_who_'! Axel! Axel, Axel Axel! The name you were screaming yesterday!" The floodgates opened and she started sobbing, and fell to her knees. Hayner rushed up to comfort her, and glared up at his now ex-friend. 'How could you, man?" he said angrily. "Why would you go and do something like that? I mean, Christ's sake, you could have at least let her live on in happy ignorance!" Roxas stared at him, mouth open. Shit. He hadn't... no... he couldn't possibly have...

Hayner continued, "And even if you did have to break it to her, I don't think taking a bunch of pills or whatever the hell it was to make you just fall asleep like that," he said, venomously, "was the right way to do it! I mean, Jesus, Rox, we took you to the hospital, and you started _moaning_," Hayner imitated: "_Axel! Oh, Axel!_" Roxas refused to believe he was hearing this. This was impossible. There was no way...

Hayner shook his head. "Now we're the laughing stocks of Twilight Town," he hissed, helping Olette up and walking them towards the door, "just because you couldn't keep it in your fucking pants." He glanced over his shoulder and called, "Come on, Pence. Let's go." Pence shot Roxas a sympathetic look, but followed after the irate blonde anyway.

Roxas sat there on his bed for God knows how long in complete disbelief. In the course of five minutes, he'd managed to lose his girlfriend and his best friends in the whole world and found out he was now a scandalous fiend to be mocked. All because of one stupid, living puppet. Roxas narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists.  
_"Axel..."_

------------------------------------------------------------

Said living puppet was having a fantastic morning. He had had the most fantastic dream last night, and he had never felt better in his short life. He hopped out of the bed, grinning, and skipped to the shower. He hummed something Disney as he squirted shampoo into his hands, massaging it into his scalp, grinning like an idiot. That stopped abruptly as the shower curtain was ripped down and he saw an extremely irate blonde heaving with rage before him.

"I swear to God," Roxas hissed, grabbing the red head by the chin, " if you do not fix things right now, I will rip your organs out easier than I did than with that doll."

Axel gulped and laughed nervously. "Wh- what do you mean?" he asked, trying not to think about how incredibly amazing the blonde had looked beneath him in his dream- something told him that might be detrimental to his health, considering he was naked.

"I mean," Roxas hissed, pulling Axel's head closer to his clenched teeth, "that because of you and this stupid dream I had-"

Axel brightened. "Oh,did you have that dream too?" he giggled and poked Roxas on the nose. "See? I knew that we were connected in some way. I figured that dream was too real to-"

"_**What?**__" _Roxas hissed, digging his nails into the redhead's cheek and he winced visibly. "Are you telling me that you had that perverted dream first? And I was somehow ensnared in it?"

Axel laughed nervously, trying to wriggle free. "Well, you did like it didn't you?"

Roxas scoffed. "I most certainly did not."

Axel grinned and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist and cooed, "Oh really? Because you certainly _seemed_to enjoy it." He grinned down at the blonde maliciously.

Roxas looked to the side, flushing. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he muttered, trying to ignore the fact that Axel's very attractive mouth was moving towards his slowly but seductively.

Axel quirked an eyebrow. "Oh really? Then I suppose you don't remember this, then?" He rose his voice to a high, breathy moan. "_AXEL! Please, Axel, no more teasing. Just..._" he stopped abruptly as he saw the blonde glaring at him. "And if you don't believe me," he said, softly, "have you looked at your tongue recently?"

Roxas froze and whipped around to face the mirror, sticking out his tongue- it had a large bruise on it that looked like a bite mark, and there appeared to be a few red splotches on some of his teeth. He turned slowly, and reached into the redhead's hair, feeling for the scratches that he knew would be there. As he felt the scab, he closed his eyes and sank down to the floor, burying his face in his hands. Axel knelt down to comfort him, wrapping his arms around the boy and softly cooing, "Hey, hey, it'll be alright. It'll be fine, you'll see."

Roxas looked up, still vaguely annoyed. "How is it going to be fine, you idiot?" he asked, shocked and slightly disgusted that he felt tears. "All my friends hate me and the whole town does, probably."

Axel chuckled a bit. "Why would the town hate you?" But he knew the answer as soon as the words escaped his mouth,and he spoke them aloud with Roxas: "Because everyone loves Olette." How could they not? She was so sweet and caring and bright and sunny- hell, Axel had felt himself warming up to her just by looking at her, and as far as he was concerned, she was competition.

"Well," Axel said, straightening up and offering Roxas his hand, which he took reluctantly, "we can't just stay in here forever and avoid them. I know for a fact that you need more food, and probably some new sheets." Roxas glared at him for that last comment but let it slide. " And if anything happens," he added, ruffling the boy's hair, "you have me, okay?"

Roxas sighed and shook his head, but smiled up at the redhead in spite of himself. "Okay," he said. "Looks like we're going into town, then. Meet me outside in twenty minutes, 'kay?"

Axel grinned down at him and kissed him on the nose. "It's a date."

----------------------------------------------------------

A/N AGAIN: Lol. Just some fluff at the very end, but I liked writing it. :D

And poor, poor Roxas. Again. And now I'm forcing him into public with a semi boyfriend slash giant pain in his backside (in more ways than one) to be humiliated. But Axel will get to smack some bitches up and Roxy dear will get revenge, so in the end, everyone's happy. :D


	6. Happeh Valentine's Day! :D

A/N: Yay. The next chapter. :D And I have decided to name this one. Because it amuses me. Also, while writing the fighting parts, I listened to the Yugioh Abridged Series. Just in case you wanted to know. XP

Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Square Enix. Mulan also belongs to Disney.

-----------------------------------

Twenty minutes, a hair drying malfunction, and several slaps to the back of the head later, Axel and Roxas, who was beginning to regret his decision to go into public with his redheaded..._friend_(Roxas refused to think of them as anything else, perversions and sex aside).

"So," Axel said eagerly, "Where should we go first? Candy store? Starbucks? Candy store?"

Roxas sighed. "You said candy store twice," he informed his overly hyper friend.

Axel grinned. "Well, I want some candy. I've never had any before. Is it tasty?"

Roxas stared at him. "What did you just say?"

The redhead shrugged, glancing up at the morning sky. "I've never had any candy. I've only been an actual human being for like, two days, you know?" He glanced down and saw Roxas staring at him quite intently. He laughed nervously. "Uh, Rox? You oka-?"

He was (pleasantly) surprised when Roxas grabbed his hand and began to tow him toward the town confectionary, muttering something about insanties and something about ice cream. Axel perked up at the sound of that one- he'd never heard of it before. It sounded... cold. Which sounded... slightly unpleasant.

Roxas practically slammed the door open, the bells clattering loudly above the door. The owner stared at him in shock, as Roxas usually was not the angry door slamming type of person. Today, however, was a special occasion. Still dragging a very wide-eyed Axel behind him, Roxas grabbed a basket and proceeded to make the owner extremely wealthy. He bought practically every type of sweet in the world: Nerds, Laffy Taffy, candy canes, Raisinettes, Hershey bars, Kit Kats, and Zingers. Oreos, mints (Sex! Axel thought cheerfully) Air Heads, cotton candy, Jelly Belly jelly beans, PEZ, gummy bears, gummy worms, sour gummy worms, Pixie Stix, Jawbreakers the size of baseballs, caramel creams, Life Savers, gummy Life Savers, licorice, M&M's, Tootsie Rolls, Tootsie Pops, and practically everything that had the brand name 'Hostess' on it. "Except for Sno-Balls," Roxas had told him matter-of-factly. "Those suck."

Axel found himself grinning like a hyena when the pair walked out of the store, arms heavy with bags. Axel was trying not to choke on his Gummy Worms for two reasons: 1. As he had never had anything this hard to chew up in his two days of living and eating, he was finding them quite hard to masticate, and 2. The sight of Roxas sucking on a lollipop was making the whole ordeal that much harder.

"Well," said blonde said, sighing. "That pretty much busted my bank account until I get my next paycheck for my delivery job."

Axel felt a large pang of guilt wash over him. "Oh. I'm sorry."

Roxas smiled at him. "No, it's fine. Believe me, I couldn't sleep at night knowing we lived together and you never having any candy or anything."

The redhead grinned mischievously. "Well, no one said you had to sleep, you know."

Roxas tactfully ignored him, lest a major cussing out ensue, and continued, "But, I still have some more munny, so I was thinking I could buy you my personal favorite."

Axel cocked his head to the side and asked, "Oh?"

The blonde smiled and said, "Yep. Ice cream."

Axel groaned. Of course.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow. This isn't as cold as I thought it would be," Axel said thoughtfully, licking the side of the blue bar while thoughtfully gazing out at the setting sun. "And the view's not bad either."

Roxas chuckled. "Yeah, well, that's why I come up here with my-" he gulped. "I mean, I used to come up here with my friends." He smiled wryly. "I guess that's not going to happen anymore."

Axel feigned offense and stood dramatically. "W_h_ell," he said, pronouncing a non-existent 'h', "if you do not consider us friends, my dear boy, then I suppose I shall bid you adieu." And with another flamboyant gesture, he strode to the other side of the clock tower and strutted down the stairs.

Roxas laughed and laid back, closing his eyes. He smiled a small bit, and, without realizing it, dropped off into sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas woke up to voices about twenty minutes later, familiar voices, but he decided not to open his eyes. Yet.

"Ugh. I should have known he would do something like this," seethed one voice. Hayner. "I mean, if he was cruel enough to break Olette's heart like that, I should have known he'd purposely try to stalk us like this."

"Well," Pence this time. "maybe he just so used to coming here he just did it out of habit. And it's not like he could have known we were coming here anyway."

Hayner began a retort, but a low voice said, "The place next to him is still kind of warm. Someone else has been here with him." Shit. Olette. Maybe she wasn't mad anymore.

"I'll kill the bitch." Yeah. Right.

Roxas opened his eye a crack and saw that the trio were clustered around where Axel had been sitting and tried desperately to think of a way out of there. Cautiously and stealthily, he rose to his feet and began to tiptoe toward the door leading to the stairs. Suddenly he froze- his bag of candy was still back there. Sighing, he turned and went to retrieve it- he hadn't completely blown all that munny for nothing.

Unfortunately for Roxas, Axel chose that moment to come back up the stairs, wondering aloud (very loudly) where on earth the boy could have gotten to. Roxas froze and swore silently, his hand outstretched toward the blue plastic bag. Hayner, Pence and Olette turned and saw the blonde attempting to run away. Unfortunately for Roxas, however, Hayner was a mite too fast for him, and he and Pence pinned him to the ground, where Hayner immediately began to rain blows on his face, which Roxas tried in vain to block. He felt bruises begin to form and his nose might have broken, but he was too busy trying to get a warning out before Olette attempted to shove Axel off of the tower.

Fortunately for Roxas, Axel had heard what was happening and had yanked Hayner off of his chest, throwing him into Pence's lap, toppling the both of them. Hayner jumped back up, swinging his fist, which was easily avoided by Axel. Pence got up to help his friend, and was met with a kick in the chest. Landing a square punch directly in the center of Hayner's face and slamming Pence upside the back of the head, Axel picked Roxas up and began to walk to the stairs.

"Hold it right there." Axel rolled his eyes. Turning, he snorted. What the hell was that little girl supposed to do? Bitch slap him?

"What do you want?"

"So. You'd be Axel then?"

Cautiously, Axel nodded. "Yes. Yes I am."

"So, Roxas left me for you?"

"I guess so." Axel tried his best not to sound smug, but he failed miserably.

Olette walked up to him, looking angry, but then bowed her head resignedly. Taking one of Axel's hands, she murmured, "Here. Take this. He left it at my house one day, and I figured he'd like it back." She turned around and opened the door leading to the stairs, calling over her shoulder, "Oi. Take care of him, alright?" And with that, she left, leaving Hayner and Pence in a painful and unconscious pile, and leaving Axel to hold Roxas in a sweet and loving embrace.

"Will do," the redhead murmured, and patting his blonde companion on the head and giving him a kiss on the cheek, he departed down the steps.

----------------------------------------------------------

Oh, yesh. Happeh Valentime's Day. :D

I might decide to upload a lemon later. If I feel like it.

Hope there was enough ass kicking in here for you. :D

Oh, and all Candies belong to their respective owners. And I hate Sno-Balls. Ew. :P


	7. Valentines Day Part 2! :O

Roxas woke again on top of a stool in a shadowed bar with a glass of what he fervently prayed was water and not vodka in front of him. Taking a tentative sip, he was relieved to find that it would, in fact, be legal for him to drink this. Gulping it down eagerly, he glanced around him, and saw that Axel was directly to his left, watching him drink with an amused look on his face with no drink in front of him at all.

"Sorry. I didn't think I'd be able to carry you all the way to your house, so I stopped us off here. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, a bit. How are we paying for this? I spent all my money at the candy store."

"Well, good. And we'll have to work it off. Mainly you, actually."

"Really?"

"No," Axel replied, smiling. "I actually seduced the woman who owns this place into giving you some water and Band-Aids. But seriously, you'll have to work it off. For me, anyway."

"Uh. Okay. What do I have to do?"

"Sexual favors."

Roxas nearly fell out of his chair. "Excuse me?"

"That's right. Speaking of which, we'd better get to it. A big group of college kids just came in here." With that, Axel scooped up his blonde companion and carried him to the men's bathroom, kicking the door closed behind him.

Roxas grunted as he hit the tile floor hard, watching wide eyed as Axel locked the door and began to swagger over to him, looking slightly malicious. Roxas began his famed butt scoot backwards, and wondered how Axel's almost constant lust seemed to continue to surprise him. Within seconds, Roxas's back hit the wall and Axel was merely inches away from his face. "Axel, we can't," the blonde said, grasping at straws, trying to save himself embarrassment. "There are people out there, and they might hear us-"

"Well, good," Axel said, decidedly, brushing a strand of hair from Roxas's face. Trailing his lips down the side of Roxas's neck, he murmured, "They'll be too drunk to tell anyway." Probably, he mentally amended. Probably.

------------------------------------------------------

Roxas bit back the moan as hard as he could. Goddamn it, he was in public! He should be able to control himself! But he couldn't, and that was why he had let Axel strip him down to his heart patterned boxers and was gripping the red locks to his chest, where said redhead's mouth was sucking on the space adjoining his neck and his shoulder, leaving a large purple mark. Just as he thought that he finally had this problem under control, however, Axel decided to move down to his nipples, sucking on one while twisting the other. Roxas gritted his teeth and rolled his head back, consequently slamming it off of the wall. Wincing in pain as the shock wave rolled through his head, he shoved Axel's mouth away, earning him a surprised raising of the eyebrows. Deciding once again to give in to temptation, Roxas leaped on top of the now even more surprised redhead, kissing him fiercely.

Axel grinned into the kiss. Damn, I'm good, he thought, managing to roll back on top of the blonde and remove his pants at the same time. Licking his way down to the boy's navel he glanced up and saw that Roxas's face was flushed and heated, making the redhead drool all over his belly button. Roxas looked at him, dazed and confused because of lust and a strange overly wet feeling on his midsection. Shaking his head to rid him of his distractions, Axel bit down on the waist band of Roxas's boxers and pulled them down to his knees before his head was practically forced back up to Roxas's erection, which Axel licked lightly.

Roxas moaned and tugged harder on his lover's (yes, he was at that point now) hair, forcing him to go down further(A/N: does that make sense?), which Axel was only to happy to do. Roxas suddenly heard knocking on the door and stopped his moaning, hissing down to the redhead, "Shit. Someone's there."

Axel glanced up at him, and stroking the blonde's inner thigh, said, "And? Do you want to stop?" He began to get up, but Roxas pulled him back down. "No?" the redhead asked. "Good. Now, where were we?"

-----------------------------------------

The pounding on the door began again just as a completely different sort of pounding was about to begin. Axel groaned and resisted the urge to go out and pummel whoever was interrupting him. Here he was, just seconds from slamming into possibly the cutest, no, sexiest thing he had ever laid eyes on, doll, dream, or otherwise, and some selfish jerk actually wanted to use the bathroom! The nerve of some people, he thought, irritated.

Roxas sighed and sat up. "We should seriously go," he murmured, pulling on his shirt.

"What? Really?" Axel whined, looking up at the blonde.

"Yes, really. I have a bed at home, remember?" Roxas reminded him, pulling on his boxers and pants.

"I am a fan of beds," mused Axel, following suit.

Five minutes later, they were fully dressed and walking out of the bathroom, Axel looking completely normal, Roxas looking very embarrassed, past a very irritated and vomit covered college student and a blonde who was desperately trying to hold up his pink haired friend.

As they walked, Roxas turned and asked, "Where's the candy?"

Axel looked down and mumbled, "Oh yeah. About that. I kind of… ate all of it."

Roxas looked at him, shocked. "All of it?"

"Erm… yeah. Is that bad?" came the sheepish reply.

Roxas chuckled and shook his head. "No. I'm just surprised that you didn't get incredibly sick."

When they reached the house, a good twenty minutes later, Roxas had no energy for anything of a sexual nature, and told Axel just that before closing his bedroom door. Axel cursed his bad luck, but remembered something in his pocket. Sliding it under the door, he murmured, "Happy Valentine's Day, Roxy."

Roxas finished pulling on his pajama shirt and heard a peculiar rolling sound behind him. Turning, he saw a small orb the size of a large marble progressing toward him slowly. It was light blue in color, and Roxas knew that it was the only one of its kind.

"_**Wow. So you really did win the Struggle tournament," Hayner said, whistling. "That trophy is freaking huge, man."**_

_**Roxas grinned and popped off a crystal for him, his friend barely managing to catch it. He did the same for Pence, and after the two had left, he gave the other to Olette. "So," he said, awkward and nervous, "I was wondering. Since we're such good friends and stuff, and I mean, I really like you and stuff, so…"**_

_**Olette put a finger to his lips and smiled. "Of course I will," she said, and then she walked away. **_

Roxas could remember that night all too clearly: holding the blue crystal in his hand, he had grinned and tossed it into the air, catching it and letting out a happy whoop before going home and having his first dream about the strange red haired man whose name he couldn't seem to recall. It was ironic, really- how on the night he finally got up the courage to ask Olette out, he had his first dream about Axel. It was also ironic that Olette had given him the doll that he would cheat on her with. Life was screwy like that sometimes.

Roxas sighed and laid down, still clutching the crystal to his chest. He didn't particularly care how it had gotten here, or how someone had managed to convince Olette to return it- he just cared that it was there, a final memorial to the life he had once led with Olette, a life of normalcy. He knew that if he carried out what he was planning to, he could never go back. He was pretty sure, listening to the red head humming in the next room, that he could live with that, so he crushed the crystal in his hand before dropping off to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So. The second part of the Valentine's Day fic. And it is late. D: Noes!

And I promised a lemon, so you got one. Kind of. D You also saw what Olette gave Axel, and now there is no turning back for dearest Roxy. :O

So, anyhoozle, Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me and stuff. So, yeah. :D


	8. A Note!

Hey guys. I just waned to update this story before I left for Germany for my exchange trip (I'll be gone for three weeks) but I didn't find the time to write with all the preparations, so here is this. Sorry for getting your hopes up. D:

And sorry I forgot to mention Germany earlier. :o Whoops. I leave Friday so if I get a chance before I leave I'll update. :D See you in three weeks!


	9. Chapter 9

Roxas awoke to the sound of pots clanging and someone singing. Loudly. And kind of badly. In his kitchen. This, however, he had gotten used to over the past three weeks he and Axel had been living together. Today what drew him out of bed, quickly and somewhat in a panic, was the smell of fire.

Sliding down the hardwood flooring in his socks, he flung himself into the kitchen to find a rather overly cheerful Axel removing a burnt pan of… something from his oven. Well, thought Roxas, at least he's not wearing a frilly pink apron(1). He sighed and approached the smoldering pan of burned (pastry? What was that? It was practically unrecognizable!) whatever to assist his cooking impaired boyfriend.

"What the hell are you doing?" demanded Roxas, waving some smoke away from his face with one hand, trying to seem menacing despite his short stature and lack of a shirt. It had been particularly hot in his room for the past few nights, and he had a sneaking suspicion that Axel had been playing with the Thermostat.

Axel smiled sheepishly and said, "Well, I decided to try cooking something different and I think I failed a bit." He poked the charred mass of failure and it crumbled in on itself slightly, a small cloud of ash poofing up into the air.

"No, really. I would never have guessed," Roxas said sarcastically, looking around the kitchen. Spying a cookbook on the counter, he walked over and read the title. "'Baked Alaska'," he read. Oh, dear God, he thought, groaning. "Axel," he said, "please tell me that you did not attempt to light it on fire and then put it in the oven."

"Uh…. Are you not supposed to do that?" the redhead asked nervously. That would be a yes, thought Roxas. "Why would you do that? This is an advanced cooking… thing." Roxas was not eloquent in the morning. "You can barely cook eggs." He looked at the mess in the kitchen. Ugh. This was not going to be fun to clean up.

"Well," said Axel nervously, "I was thinking, you know, maybe we could invite Hayner, Pence and Olette over for dinner."

"What?"

"We could invite Hayner, Pence, and Olette over for dinner…?"

"What?!"

"We could invite Hayner, Pence and Olette over for dinner!" shouted Axel.

Roxas cringed slightly, and said, "Why would we do that?"

"Well, I mean, don't you want your friends back?" Axel asked quietly.

"Hmm," Roxas mused. He did want them back, kind of. The only companion he had had in the past weeks had been Axel, and although he loved the redhead, well, Axel was Axel. "Well, okay," he said. "But I have to clean this mess up, so you have to do everything else."

Axel grinned, nodded, and practically skipped out of the kitchen, happy to have a chance to patch things up and make Roxas happy.

Said blonde turned to face the mess in his kitchen and immediately wished he had the chore of calling his friends, however awkward and unpleasant that would be. He sighed grimly, and began in on the charred counter top. It was promising to be a long, long day.

It was noon by the time Roxas finished in the kitchen, soot smeared across his nose and cheek. He quickly made some instant ramen and went off to find his boyfriend for lunch.

"Axel!" he called, trying not to spill hot soup on his pants as he wandered down the hallway. "Food!" He felt like he was calling a dog.

Like a dog, Axel bounded happily down the hallway (on his hands and knees, no less) and nearly scalded Roxas with hot ramen, which he was quick to put down on the nearby stand. "What are you doing?" asked Roxas, looking down at the red head quizzically.

"I was looking for something," Axel said, frowning, "but I can't remember what it was. Oh well."

Roxas, unable to resist, leaned down and excitedly said, "What's that, Lassie? Is Timmy trapped in a well? Or did you lose your favorite bone?" He didn't realize how dumb this was until he said it.

Axel grinned up at him maliciously, and said, "Nope. My favorite bone is right here." He then nuzzled his face very awkwardly into Roxas's lap.

The blond turned a shade of red that resembled Axel's hair to an almost shocking degree. Finally, Roxas shouted, "I have… CAKE!" And ran back into the kitchen.

Axel sat and laughed. That never got old.

At five o' clock, Hayner, Pence, and Olette arrived, and Roxas was about to throw up from nervousness. Pence seemed fine with everything and everyone, but Hayner and Olette (who now, apparently, were dating) looked twitchy and aggravated. All of them went and sat at the table and began to eat, the room silent but for the sound of forks on plates. After a very long, very awkward silence, Pence snorted and began to do the awkward flag pole (2). Hayner slapped him in the back of the head, muttering something about not giving anyone any ideas. Olette said nothing.

Eventually, just as Roxas was about to go get the Baked Alaska (which had been prepared properly this time), Hayner casually said, "So, Roxas. For how long were you screwing this guy behind Olette's back? Or maybe more appropriately, how long have you been a fag?"

Time stopped. So did Roxas's heart. Had this been a normal circumstances, Roxas might have gotten embarrassed and mumbled some half assed answer, but not today. No, today he looked Hayner dead in the eye and said, "Well, I've been screwing my delicious boyfriend for about as long as I've been gay, which isn't quite as long as you've been. Tell me, are you molesting Pence's thigh for support?" And he walked out of the room, feeling very satisfied with himself.

When he reentered the room, he saw Hayner and Pence sitting quite far away from each other, Olette looking somewhat shocked, and Hayner very red. Grinning to himself, he held up the lighter and cake and said, "Who wants dessert?"

Axel had to try very hard not to snort at the delicious comment. Everyone could see him; therefore they had to know already that he was delicious, so there really wasn't any point to bringing it up. But regardless of that, he wanted to begin OTLing (A/N: Yeah, I did just make that a verb. Deal.); everything Roxas did was pissing Hayner off, Pence was just laughing about it, and Olette hadn't said anything since… well, ever. Deciding to take matters into his own hands, Axel took Olette into another room and said, "Look, Olette, I know I'm not your favorite person, but I need two things from you. One, I need some help in there." He gestured to the room where Roxas and Hayner were now apparently cussing each other out. "And two, I'd like to know why on earth you gave up so easily. Not that I'm complaining or anything," he added hurriedly. "Okay?"

Olette considered this for a bit and said, "Fine. But I'll tell you after we're done. Agreed?" When Axel nodded, she smiled slightly and walked back to the table. Axel began to follow her, but she shook her head and pushed him back into the other room. He begrudgingly agreed- his presence was probably helping about as much as Pence. He waited. And waited. And waited. And when Olette finally poked her head back through the doorway, smiling and calling him back in, he found that Roxas and Hayner were actually laughing with each other, and everyone seemed to be on good terms, a miracle he had hardly thought possible. He mouthed 'THANK YOU!' in Olette's direction, then joined in the conversation. He grinned to himself, satisfied that Roxas had friends again. Then he lit the cake on fire.

After Hayner and Pence left (hand in hand)Roxas trooped off to bed sleepily, and Axel and Olette were left alone in the kitchen.

"So," said Axel.

"So," said Olette.

"You were planning to tell me something?" Axel prompted her.

"Slide (2? 3, maybe.)" said Olette.

"What?"

Then, in a voice that was not hers, Olette said,"Damn it, Axel, get up! We're gonna be late! Wake up, you giant lazy thing, you!"

So he did.

A/N: Haha. Germany was soooo awesome. I fell in love there. :D He's adorable~

Okay, so my little number notes shall be explained.

Everybody gives them frilly pink aprons when they cook. I am a non conformist. XP

Everybody knows the awkard turtle. Ann Funke, some girl my friend knows, came up with the awkard flag pole, awkard palm tree,and awkward baseball player. :D

Pointless reference to a movie. Guess which one, and I dedicate the next part to you, which happens to be the end. :o Le gasp!

Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square and Disney, not me.


	10. EpilogueEnd

A/N: Here's the end. :D So, this is kinda before anyone answered my question, but if you answer, I'll put your name on here. :D Kingdom Hearts, by the way, belongs to Square and Disney, not to me. D:

"Wake up! Axel, wake up, we're gonna be late!"

So he did.

----------------------------------------

Axel groaned and sat up in bed, groggy and confused. He'd had the most wonderful dream ever…

He looked up and saw that Roxas was leaning over him, looking distressed. "Good. You're up. Now hurry up and get dressed or we're gonna be late for Music Theory." And he turned and walked out of the room.

Axel sat up and began to remember.

He and Roxas were not lovers, or going out. They were roommates. In college. In a dorm. In Hollow Bastion University. He and Roxas had met before their freshman year had started, in the bookstore. Then they had found out they were to be roommates, and Axel had been delighted. He had loved him from the first glance in his peripheral vision, and had been working on getting Roxas to return his affection ever since. He had got the feeling that Roxas was beginning to return his feeling by the end of freshman year, and now that they were sophomores, he was sure that the feelings were stronger on both sides.

Pulling on a pair of jeans, he felt the ring in his pocket. It was a random plastic ring that he and Roxas had gotten out of a machine last year in a Toys R Us, and he thought it would be a good memento to ask him out with. They were meeting for lunch, he remembered suddenly, and that was when he was going to ask.

He recalled his dream suddenly as he spied a small doll on the nightstand beside his bed- it was a small plush version of Roxas, who had actually made the doll after Axel had part jokingly, part seriously given him a plush of himself to remember him by over the summer.

Smiling to himself, Axel felt certain that his plan would work. Tossing the ring up in the air and catching it again with a satisfied smile, he walked out the door. This, he thought, still smiling, will be quite the unexpected gift.

END.

_________________________________________  
___________________________________________

A/N: So? :D I know you hate me now. It's okay though, Axel always gets 'im in the end. :D

And some of my reviewers asked me a) why Axel didn't fall down the stairs at the clock tower and b) why Olette gave up so easily. Well, it was Axel's dream logic; it didn't have to make sense. If Roxas said he'd only sleep with Axel if it started raining chickens, it would probably start raining chickens. :D

And I'm writing a Zemyx fanfic. :D Yay.


End file.
